Currently there are numerous pieces of apparatus which capture energy from natural sources, such as sunlight, wind, rain, tides and waves and geothermal heat. These can be summarised into the mainstream forms of renewable energy as below:—
Wind power, Hydropower, Solar power, Biomass, Bio fuel, Geothermal.
When vehicles, each with different weights, travel along a road surface, then the road surface must support the weight of the vehicle and therefore, potential energy is present because the road surface is preventing the vehicle moving under gravity in a vertical direction. This potential energy can be captured and converted into electrical energy. It would be beneficial to capture as much potential energy as possible, at any particular location, which may be desired, where road vehicles may drive frequently, and in large volumes. It would also be beneficial if the road vehicles driving path on the road surface, were not influenced by the means of capturing the energy.